


Passion and Paperwork

by Misschievous



Series: Sand, Sun and Oneshots [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Paperwork, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misschievous/pseuds/Misschievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve are left unchaperoned in the office to fill out paperwork and hopefully talk things out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion and Paperwork

It was a slow Friday, which meant time to catch up on paperwork and for once Danny wasn’t complaining. This could be attributed to the new coffee maker in the office that had mysteriously appeared, and that Steve had brought him fresh malsadas, oh yes this was a fantastic day! Chin and Kono were out for lunch so Steve and Danny were left behind to focus on their respective reports…and suddenly apparent sexual tension. The mission had ended Thursday night with Steve riding with Danny in the ambulance to the hospital, Danny suffering from a minor concussion (as it turned out) had refused to let go of Steve’s hand (not that there had been much complaining on Steve’s part if Danny remembered correctly) which now left the two in a bit of an awkward impasse. Danny pinched the bridge of his nose to fend off the migraine that was growing. He had had a plan of how he was going to tell Steve, a nice dinner with soft music, but that was shot to hell now. He sighed and looked up into dark hazel eyes and nearly jumped out of his chair.

“Most people knock when they enter someone’s room instead of staring creepily in the doorway.” Danny complained as he moved papers around distractedly.

Steve walked further into the room and closed the door behind him. “We need to talk.” He said walking around Danny’s desk to sit on the edge only a few inches away.

Danny had a brief moment of indecision before throwing his hands up in the air. “What do you want to talk about, Babe?” Play dumb, always worked with Rachel.

“You held my hand last night, want to tell me why?” Steve’s arms were crossed over his chest, shoulders pushed back and spine as straight as a ruler. Now Danny had a choice, tell Steve the truth and pray he wouldn’t be shot or, lie…He knew Steve was waiting for an answer, and was probably willing to wait all day judging by his stance but Danny wasn’t going to put him through that. Besides, everything else they had had been tested by fire, why not this?

“Steven, for all your Neanderthal-Navy-shirtless-shoot first tendencies, I love you and I held your hand because I always want you by my side.” Danny confessed.

“Oh, you should have said so earlier.” Steve said with a laugh as he lunged at Danny and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
